Another Motel Night
by anonymouslyme8
Summary: Mulder and Scully are spending yet another night in a motel. But will it end like the others? MSR, PWP smut, RST. Enjoy!


She was curled up on one end of the couch with her laptop on her knees. The bluish glow of the screen reflected in her glasses, and the effect made the blue of her eyes even starker. At casual glance, it appeared she was looking at the computer screen, but it was not so. She observed her partner, seated at the opposite end of the couch, over the top of the screen.

He had his nose buried in a file, holding one page up with his right hand in order to read the page beneath it. Fortunately for her, the page did not obscure his face, the object of her continued scrutiny.

"I can't find anything," he said, dropping the page and shutting the folder. He looked up at her and she instantly dropped her eyes to the computer.

"What did you expect to find?" she asked, flicking her eyes to his face and back, perhaps a bit too casually.

"I don't know," he said. "But something more than I found."

She could feel his eyes on her now, and was acutely aware of the way they studied her. Against her will, her heart was pounding. She stared at the blank window on her screen, the blinking cursor mocking her; she was concentrating so hard on suppressing what she was feeling that no other thought could penetrate her head.

He always got to her when he was working. Sometimes it was the innocuous stuff, the research, that got her going. Invariably he was sexy to her in the field, but there was considerably more to distract her from these thoughts there than here, at 9:30 PM, in some medium-rate hotel room with a crappy cable signal.

He set the file folder aside. "I'm bored," he said. "It's about now that I'd call you, were you not here."

She laughed. "And you would teasingly ask me what I was wearing when I tried to give you a new point of view because you didn't want me to be right."

"What are you wearing?" he teased.

She blushed. It was so inappropriate to think of him this way. He was her coworker, her colleague. It was unprofessional to wish he was more, but her heart was insisting so fervently.

She set her laptop on the table with the folder, stretching her legs absently. Accidentally, her foot brushed his thigh and she retracted her leg as if she had stuck her foot into a fire instead. It was an innocuous touch, but her heart stopped with the contact and once it started again she thought it was going to beat out of her chest. It wasn't as if they had never touched before, but somehow in the hazy darkness of the hotel room it was different, something more.

He felt it too, she realized, as his eyes watched her foot spring backwards. She saw thoughts whirring in his mind, saw him trying to sort through his emotions in the way he looked at her leg.

Slowly, he reached out with his hand and touched her foot lightly. The touch was tentative, as if he expected her to withdraw or speak and break the spell. But instead the tension kept growing. She found herself leaning towards him, like he was a magnet attracting her over a distance.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she realized he was leaning too. Their faces were suddenly inches apart, and she hesitated there, relishing his nearness. She didn't know where it was going to go from here, as the moment was suspended; whether they would meet for a long-anticipated kiss or if he would pull away and make some excuse for the magic of the moment, as it dissipated forever.

Time resumed abruptly, and his mouth met hers. It was so inappropriate, but so wonderful that even her scientific mind could raise no argument sufficient to make her stop. She pushed into his kisses, wondering when he would panic and pull away, wondering when she would come to her senses and attempt to pretend this kiss never happened.

But the moment never came. Even as they broke to take a breath no words were spoken, and she observed no reluctance to resuming on his part. Some invisible wall between them had shattered and she wondered if they would ever be able to erect it again, or if instead it would always be a teetering stack of pieces, waiting for but the slightest vibration to crash down again.

His fingers ran through her hair and coherent thought melted away. Why would she spend this precious moment questioning what would happen when it had gone away? Instead, she threw herself into the sensation of his mouth on hers, of his fingers in his hair, of the fine stubble that coated his cheeks. If she could, she would make this moment last forever, because she hadn't realized until it was upon her that this is what her heart had yearned for for the past six years.

And undoubtedly it would slip away from her much too soon, and she would be left wishing for it again.

With that revelation, her passion doubled, and she was determined to live the moment to the fullest, so that when she relived it in its half-sweetness it would be enough to keep her from despair.

* * *

><p>It was a vivid fantasy, and she quickly became aroused. She shut her eyes and lay back on the bed, relishing in the intensity of the feeling. She knew he was in the next room over, and his proximity made the forbidden thoughts even sweeter. She put her glasses on the bedside table and let her legs splay out to the sides. It was such a departure from her usual stiff carriage that she smiled slightly, content to her dirty thoughts and solitude.<p>

She let fantasy-Mulder move from simply kissing her to peeling off her clothes. Her smile grew. Fantasy-Mulder did everything correctly, of course, with just the right amount of slowness and gentleness, with just the right amount of violence interspersed. Her arousal was a pleasant buzz, not yet uncomfortable. She knew it would quickly become uncomfortable, though, if she continued her current line of thought.

Suddenly there was a light, familiar knock at the door, and she barely had time to jump up from her reclined position before the door opened.

"Sleeping already, Scully?" he teased. "Sorry I disturbed you."

"Not sleeping, just...thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Without her permission, the images she had last in her mind sprang forward as if to answer his question. The combination of his presence and the images in her mind started a throbbing and pressure between her legs. Now it was uncomfortable. But the discomfort was bittersweet, and more sweet than bitter.

"Nothing in particular," she lied. She barely contained the blush that yearned to rise in her cheeks as the full implications of the situation hit her. He had walked in on her fantasizing about him. If he had been but two minutes later, she may have been doing more than fantasizing.

When he walked into her room, he immediately regretted it. The way she started when he had opened the door made him wonder if she had been thinking of something a bit...personal for once, in the supposed solitude of her hotel room. He felt guilty for interrupting whatever story she had created in her mind, because the way she fought to hold back a blush that came through anyway made him believe it was a really good one, something she didn't allow herself often enough.

He wondered if he had walked in at a later moment if she would have been... But even just the thought of that made him feel at once embarrassed and slightly aroused. It was a dangerous train of thought to catch, so he let it pass. He would catch it when it came by later. Oh yes he would.

"I was just wondering if you had seen this," he said. He sat on the bed next to her, pointing out a sentence from the case's file.

She shifted as he leaned towards her, but her face remained deadpan.

He was so close to her, and she was desperate for him to fuck her senseless. She could smell him, could feel the warmth from his body. He was right next to her on the bed, so close, and yet so far. She wondered if he would notice the signs of her arousal: her dilated pupils, her quickened breathing, the slight flush she knew was apparent on her cheeks. A quick check told her he at least would not be able to notice her tightened nipples, so that was something. But he would instinctually be able to smell the musk of her arousal if he got close enough.

As she analyzed her own arousal, she realized that she was checking him for signs of arousal as well. She didn't know if she imagined it, but his eyes seemed blacker, as if his eyes were dilated as well.

His face was so close to hers that it wouldn't even be a stretch of her neck to kiss him. She wanted to so badly, especially after the fantasy she had been immersed in. It was taking all her self control not to do so, and she couldn't help but stare at his lips wistfully for just a second before dropping her eyes to the file where he was pointing.

"What, Mulder?" she asked, and she was surprised at how strange her voice sounded.

"Are you okay, Scully?"

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"No." She sighed. "It's nothing, though, Mulder."

He looked into her eyes. "You're worrying me, Scully." He studied her closely, taking in every centimeter of her face. Whatever hope she had of hiding her current mental and physical state was lost. "Scully, you look...different."

She scowled at him, her face flushing.

"What _were_ you thinking about before I came in, Scully?" he said, his tone slightly teasing. "How long has it been?"

_Five years_, she thought to herself. _I've wanted to fuck you for five years_. Instead she looked at him, her face as deadpan as she could manage. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mulder."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh but I think you do. I think it's been a long time, Scully, if you're finding even me attractive."

"Oh I wouldn't say I was finding you attractive, Mulder. For all you know I was reading a racy novel." Her eyes twinkled. He always made things easier by being sarcastic.

"Hmmm. Well when you're done you should lend it to me."

"Don't they have a channel for that here, Mulder?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should go check. Besides, I should leave you to your 'racy novel'." He stood and walked towards the door.

"I'm perfectly willing to work, Mulder."

He smirked at her, pausing with the door open. "Willing. But I do think your mind is somewhere else."

She gave him a look, and he just smiled as he closed the door behind him. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it was some combination of disappointment that he had left and relief that he hadn't pressed her. Her fantasy had morphed now, though; his decision to join her on the bed had unforseen consequences on his it was not their accidental touch on the couch that started things, it was his proximity on her bed. In her mind, she ran through the possibility that she had moved her head just enough to kiss him, and that instead of him teasing her about her arousal, he would discover it in a much different way.

His comment about pornography didn't make her as uncomfortable as it usually did. After all, wasn't what she was seeing in her mind a kind of personal pornography? Maybe knowing the man made it worse, she thought. And wishing to be the woman. She shouldn't think less of him because he was human; she certainly was as well, and the throbbing between her legs surged to remind her so as the unbidden image of Mulder masturbating to the porn jumped into her mind.

Oh, that was real and raw, unlike her fantasies. In her fantasies she focused on what it would feel like, emotionally more than physically, to finally have Mulder. But the image of him naked and hard was more animal than usual and she was as embarassed to think of it as she was aroused. But in the end, the arousal was winning out, despite the dread of looking him in the eye tomorrow after imagining his face when he was ejeculating.

Before she realized what she was doing, her hand crept down into her pants. She was more than ready to accept a man, she found, and the feeling of her warmth is what made her realize her hand was straying. The more she tried to banish the image of Mulder pleasuring himself, the stronger it became. Her breathing was becoming shallow as fantasy-Mulder's hand sped up in time with her own. A breathy moan caught in her throat and her hips began to move back and forth, pushing herself harder into her hand. She felt dirty deep down; it had been long since she had succumbed to her sexual urges like this. Usually she buried them in work and autopsies and various other things that quickly killed any arousal she managed to build. But not tonight.

She reached behind her head with her free hand and clutched her pillow in her fist. A quiet moan escaped from her, and set her heart pounding even faster as she frantically wondered if Mulder could hear her, or if he suspected anything from her earlier behaviour. Strangely, the thought did nothing to quell her arousal and she realized she was going to come, and hard, with the frenetic force of a body too long denied its pleasure.

Her orgasm rocked her, and her toes curled tightly. Her back arched and every muscle in her body seized as the pleasure began to wash over her in wave after relaxing wave. She held her breath to keep herself from making some sort of sound, and as the initial seizure faded, she let it out in a heavy rush.

She closed her eyes and laid back for a couple of minutes before dragging herself off the bed to wash her hands. Her heartbeat was slowing, but the release of hormones left her sluggish, lethargic, and content. She forgot what it was like to feel sexually satisfied, too long had she obsessed over the sex she could not have.

There was a rap at the door and she jumped. "Scully?" Mulder called, and her hands trembled slighlty as she turned the knob on the sink.

She walked over and opened the door. Her heart was pounding again with the adrenaline of being caught washing away the evidence. "What is it, Mulder?"

"Is it hot in your room, Scully? You look flushed," he teased.

She crossed her hands under her breasts. "Did you need something, Mulder?" He was annoying her, probably just bothering her to see if she was indeed reading a racy novel or doing something less innocuous.

He stepped in, closing the door slowly behind him. He was just looking into her eyes, and the intensity of the expression was making her heart pound. Suddenly, he was kissing her hard on the mouth. He held her close, and at first she was so surprised, so astounded, she froze. But the warmth of his mouth on hers warmed her to her very extremities, and she returned his kiss in kind.

He stepped back, and seemed dazed. He looked at her and then at the floor, and then at her again. "I'm sorry, Scully," he said softly, and she could tell he was trying to sort out his emotion. "I'm sorry."

Her heart was still pounding, but now for a different reason. He was a better kisser than she could have ever imagined. "Don't be, Mulder."

And they were kissing again, this time open-mouthed. Her arms were pressed between them, her palms on his chest. His arms wrapped around her strongly, possessively, and then one crept up her back to twist in her hair. She was acutely aware of the contact between them, that her hips pressed into the part of him she had just imagined in great detail.

As they separated again for a breath, Scully looked at him. "Don't think I'm protesting, but why, Mulder?"

"Scully, I've been in love with you for at least six years now. However, that was the first time I had seen you really aroused. I would be lying if I said it didn't affect me."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh, Mulder. I love you too." She hadn't realized it was true until it tumbled out of her mouth, but it was.

They looked at each other for a moment, processing the sudden and unexpected change in their relationship. He stepped closer to her and kissed her again, this time tenderly, a kiss of love rather than passion. Despite the change in mood, this kiss aroused her far more than the first one. He pulled apart and took her left hand in his. Slowly, he began to pull it towards his face. Her lips parted to protest, but she was frozen, staring at his eyes, staring at her. He pulled her hand to his face and inhaled, closing his eyes.

"Mmm, Scully. There are some scents even soap cannot erase."

She flushed darkly, but when his eyes opened again, his pupils were undeniably dilated. He pressed his lips softly onto her index finger. Dana was afraid to look down, afraid of what the sight of his semi-erect cock would do to her. But at the same time, she wanted desperately to look and see.

"Dana, are you afraid of what you will see?"

Her heart skipped a beat. He had seen her eyes as they had begun to stray. He stepped back a little, loosening his hold on her hand. Slowly, leisurely, her eyes travelled down his chest, her heart pounding harder and higher in her chest as she neared the target. She hesitated a moment, her eyes fixed firmly on his belt. She licked her lips nervously as her eyes slid down to her target.

"Oh, Mulder," she said, and it came out as a soft moan.

Her eyes returned to his face, and he was smiling at her. "Like what you see?"

As an answer, she put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him close, kissing him so hard their teeth touched. After a moment, her hands wandered and she untucked his t-shirt. She ran her hands up underneath it, relishing in the feel of his skin, his muscles, the light hair. He began kissing her neck, and she was smiling. Despite her earlier release, her arousal resurfaced quickly, with twice the strength.

"Tell me," he murmured into her clavicle as he began to tug on the collar of her shirt. "What was it you were fantasizing about earlier?"

She knew she was blushing again, but it helped that he couldn't see her face. "This," she confessed breathlessly, and his mouth met hers again. Her hands fell on the buttons of her blouse and she struggled to undo them, her hands trembling slightly.

He pulled back. "Wait, Scully."

She glared at him, not hesitating in her motion. "Don't, Mulder," she scolded. "I want this."

He didn't look convinced but did not protest again. His eyes fell to where her hands were, watching the triangle of exposed skin grow downward. She watched him closely, gauging her effect on him. The power she had over him was incredible, and much more arousing than any fantasy she had ever had. It was real. When she undid the final button, she slipped the blouse off her shoulders and tossed it onto the ground.

He stepped closer, preparing to touch her, but she held up a finger to stop him. "Not so fast," she said. "You too."

He looked down at his shirt and laughed. He tore it over his head and his hands settled on her waist, his lips kissing her neck and her chest, almost chastely. The lightness of the touch was driving her crazy, but she didn't want him to stop. One of her hands ran through his hair while the other crept behind her back. She tugged at the hooks on her bra and felt them come undone, one, two, three. Her breasts fell forward, and she felt them brush just slightly against the stubble on his face. She let the straps slip off forward over her hands and he kissed the space in between her breasts.

"Mulder," she complained when he hesitated there too long. She was impatient for him to move to more erogenous areas. She could feel her nipples tighten in anticipation, demanding the feel of his warm mouth on them.

He grinned at her chest and kissed around her nipples, but did not touch them. She groaned in annoyance and ran her hands roughly over her breasts, feeling the finely rough rippling of her nipples. He pulled back from her and the warmth of his exhale sent goosebumps prickling down her arms. "Mmm," she moaned as her nipples pulled even tighter. His warm tongue drew lazy circles and swirls over the pale swells of her breasts, but he did not tough the darker flesh that burned for him.

"Fuck, Mulder, are you trying to drive me insane?"

He laughed. "Maybe." But her desperation, while it amused him, spurred him into action. His mouth lowered onto her and sucked her into his mouth, gently running his teeth over her flesh. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pressed his face harder into her as she began to moan. One of his hands cupped her breast while the other rubbed his cock through his pants. He gasped around her breast, and the air chilled her wet skin. She gasped in turn.

She peeled her eyes open and looked down at him. "Stop, Mulder, or you'll be of no use to me."

He obeyed, pushing himself to his feet. She tugged at his belt and he obeyed immediately. While he tore off his pants, she pulled off her own, and they kicked them out of the way. It felt strange and good to be standing naked in front of him, and even better when her eyes fell on his cock standing at stiff attention for her. It was even better than she had imagined it to be.

His hand pushed between her legs and gently traced the crease at the middle. She shuddered.

"Damn, Scully," he said. "You really want to do this."

Instead of answering, she gripped his cock firmly with one hand and pulled him closer. She rubbed her hand between her folds before returning it to his erection and sliding it up and down his length. Her wetness coated him and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her slick hand running over him. His hand pushed up between her folds until his finger found her clit and stroked it in lazy circles. After a moment, he slid his finger into her and moved his thumb to her clit. He drew in and out of her slowly before wiggling into her g-spot.

"Fuck, Mulder," she said, and her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping them for dear life. Her intimate muscles rippled along his finger as her pleasure took her, and her legs grew wobbly beneath her. They stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed. She moaned as the aftershocks continued longer than they ever had. "So good."

He smiled. "Glad you think so."

He lifted her slightly off the bed to push her back so her head was on the pillows. He looked down at her on his knees, pulling her legs around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her again, and as he did, she pulled one of the pillows down and tucked it under her hips. The head of his erect cock brushed against her clit and she moaned into his mouth.

"Please, Mulder."

He grabbed his cock with one hand and guided it into her. She gasped sharply, pulling away from his kiss. She was tight-it had been long since she had really had sex-and it almost hurt. Almost. It felt too good for the pain to matter. Slowly, mindful of her comfort, he pushed all of the way into her. The pillow helped him get really deep, and when he bottomed out in her, she moaned throatily.

"Are you alright, Scully?"

"Mulder," she moaned, grinding hard against his pelvic bone.  
>He kissed her softly on the neck and began rocking her, slowly at first, to let her acclimate to the size of him. Her breath was catching in her throat as her hips bucked against him, twitching faster than the rhythm he was setting. She was trying to get him to move faster, but the control he was demonstrating was impressive even as it tortured her. Finally, she thought she could stand it no longer.<p>

"Harder, Mulder, please."

He pressed his eyes closed and obeyed. The sensation was incredible. She was oversensitized from her earlier climax, but he was pushing her even further. It was a painful pleasure, but it was the most sensational pleasure she had ever felt. The pillow beneath her made it so that he was pushing into her at the precise angle of optimum pleasure, and she writhed beneath him.

"Harder," she begged, more because he was driving her crazy than because he wasn't performing to her satisfaction. Somehow, he obeyed her, and she was fast approaching her release.

"Mulder," she moaned. Oh God it was coming. "Fox. Fox. Ohmygod. Yesyesyes! Fox!"

She came hard around him. "Yes. Mmmm. Yes, Fox!"

Her legs tightened around him, pulling him into her and not letting him out as her muscles gripped him.

"Dana," he groaned, and she felt him spill into her, bucking hard against her legs' restraint. He collapsed onto her, spent, and they lay, entwined and sticky, trying to catch their breath. After a few moments, he spoke again: "You called me by my first name."

"So I did," she responded contentedly as he shifted his weight to next to her.

"I think if you continue to use it that way, it may grow on me."

She smiled at him. "I plan on it, Mulder. I plan on it."


End file.
